Ces souvenir qu'ont ne devraient pas oublier
by Agonoize
Summary: Des souvenirs magiques,tous en ont...Même severus.UP: CHAPITRE 2: Dolohov a de ses penchants...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Agonoize

Titre :Ses moment qu'on ne devraient pas oublier…

Discl : Les personnages,lieu ect appartienne a JK rowling…Il s'agit de relations homosexuelle qui pourraient choqués certaines personnes, Elle est classe soft pour l'instant…mais sera sans nul doutes en R plus tard…

Pairing : SnapexRosier, Snapexkarkaroff ,Dolohovxkarkaroff

C'était une nuit de septembre sans nuages…les étoiles naissaient et mourraient a l'instant ou ses yeux fixérent le ciel..

Il avait d'ailleur des yeux magnifiques…aussi sombre qu'une nuit d'automne…aussi froid que la neige en hiver.Parfois des petits reflets venaient animés ce vide sombre,vous savez, comme une aurore boréale.

La tête penchée sur son dossier il laissait ses cheveux mi-long pendre dans le vide.

Ses cheveux que l'ont croyaient gras, mais qui en réalité, brillaient comme l'onyx.

Eh oui, c'était une de ses soirées où le maitre des potions se mis a penser.

Il avait été réveillé en sursaut, cette marque l'avait brulé intensément vers minuit.

Pourtant il n'avait pas peur. Plonger dans ses pensées il souriait.

Sa vie défilait à travers ses yeux, ses souffrances, cette solitude, tout ça, lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

Rien n'avait jamais été pour lui, il s'était même dit, qu'il était maudit.

Jusqu'au jour ou il pris une décision qui fit basculé son existance.

Flash back…il a plus de quatorze ans

« Je jure ma fidélitée au seigneur des ténébres …prometant de le servire au péril de mon existance qui est désormais sienne »

Sur ses paroles il sentit son bras brulé vivement, il retint sa douleur, serrant les dents et s'agenouilla en face de son nouveau maitre.

Il portait une capuche noir ses cheveux étaient legerement plus court que maintenant…mais c'était toujours séverus, toujours sans sourrire il resta a genoux pendant une bonne minute avant de se relevé.

Il savait que si il trahisait son maitre il allait mourir.

Autour de lui était regroupé une dizaine de silhouettes cagoulées.

Après la cérémonie il se rendi enfin compte…il était devenus un mangemort…il servait le seigneur des ténébres.

Mais cela lui importait peu, il n'avait rien a perdre et sortait de l'école encore plus pauvre qu'il n'y était entré…

Séverus regarda alors autour de lui. Et il fut étonné de voir une tête de cheveux blond parmis les personnes autour de lui.

Lucius était dans la même classe que lui, à serpentard…et a vrais dire, ça ne l'étonnait pas de le voir là

Puis, il vit celle qui était devenus sa femme, blonde, fine très belle…Juste des traits un peu trop prononcé.

Il y avait aussi cet homme aux long cheveux ondulé, blond platine dont le bras gauche était entiérement tatoué de rose…

Il appris sont nom plus tard dans la soirée, Evans Rosier, sa voix était si charmeuse qu'il en était presque tombé amoureux.

D'ailleur il s 'en était posé la question chaque fois que ce dernier lui parlait.

Il vit ensuite un autre homme cheveux long brun brulant des yeux d'un vert cyanure et a vrais dire, il ne lui inspira pas grande sympathie.

Il entendu par echos que son nom était Rodolphus Lestrange, il etait souvent accompagné d'une femme maquillé a l'extréme, vetue de velour noir où on pouvait voir sans pour autant le chercher, des jartelles de velour dépassé de sa robe…il s'agissait de sa femme, Bellatrix.

Puis il vit les autres…ce vieux dandy de Mulciber..et puis lui

Cette homme était surement slave…il avait les cheveux aussi noir que lui et ses yeux, indescriptiblement beaux, bleus, mais pas n'importe quel bleu…un bleu fascinant, qui vous faisaient penser a un ciel d'hiver, ou le soleil brillait malgrés le gel…vous savez, un des ses magnifiques paysages que seul l'hiver a les secrets.

Et la, il cessa de douté de son amour (certe inexistant) pour Rosier.

Mais a son sujet, tout etait flou

Comment s'appelait-il ? Qui était-il ? Depuis quand était-il un mangemort ? toute ses questions qui le rendait insomniaque…L'approcher..juste lui serrer la main, lui demander son nom…juste savoir si il était aussi beau que son porteur..

Il trouvait ses insomnies agréable, ce n'était pas comme quand james Potter lui faisait du mal et qu'il passait sa nuit a pleurer, entendant certain rire de son malheure.

Il souriait,fermait les yeux et pensais a cet inconnus..cet homme dont, semblerait-il, il serait tombé amoureux ?

Si cela était l'amour, alors il avait perdu son pari, le jour ou il s'était jurer de ne plus aimé…

Le jour ou a poudlard, il avait voulus offrir un cadeau a sa bien aimée…et que celle ci l'avait ridiculisé devant toute la grande salle.

Mais oh…combien il désirait que cela ne cesse pas, combien il était déchirer entre le paradox de l'aimé en secret et de ne plus subir de tel affront et de quand même essayer de vivre ce sentiment a deux, comme jamais il ne l avait fait.

Il reflechit finalement a un plan d'approche… Lui d'un naturelle si froid devra sans doute fondre un petit peu.

Il fini tout de meme par domir deux heures.

Et il le croisa

Il fallait qu'il lui parle…absolument

« Severus lance toiiiiiiii » se disait-il.

Mais il ne pu malheureusement pas…bloqué par sa fiéreter et par sa peur.

-Tu m'as l'air malade…fit une vois derriére lui.

Il se retourna

-Tu marmonnes…

Il lui avait parlé ? nooon impossible…oh..oh..du calme se dit-il, du calme, ne t'emballe pas, reste calme concentrer et impassible, tu as toujours su le faire, aller courage.

-Euh …non, je..en faite, je repensais a quelque chose.

-Je vois.

Mon dieu quelle voix ! je, je n'ai jamais entendu une voix aussi suave, aussi douce…

-Tiens, je n'ai pas penser a demander ton nom.

Il viens de me demander mon nom…. Soupira-t-il dans sa tête.

-Séverus Rogue…

Il sourit. Un sourire diabolique et en même temps angélique, magnifique sourire qui aurait fait fondre le plus solide des ice berg.

-Igor…Igor Karkaroff.

Le maitre des potions n'en revenait pas…sa convoitise venait de lui révélé son nom…un nom magnifique…Autre chose de magique, il pu enfin admirer son visage sans l'ombre de la nuit, il avit les cheveux court et noir…des yeux toujours aussi bleu et un bouc naissant.

Severus se rendi compte pour la premiére fois de sa vie qu'il decouvrait la beautée…


	2. Chapter 2 Batons dans les roues

Auteur : Agonoize

Titre :Ses moment qu'on ne devraient pas oublier…

Discl : Les personnages,lieu ect appartienne a JK rowling…Il s'agit de relations homosexuelle qui pourraient choqués certaines personnes. Toujours en K + prochain chapitre en R

Pairing : SnapexRosier, Snapexkarkaroff ,Dolohovxkarkaroff

Discl : Voilà le chapitre 2, déjà, je remercie les gens qui ont lu le chapitre 1, car c est sur que ce genre de couple ne se croissent pas à tout les coins de rue.j'espére que vous avez aimés, n'hésiter pas pour les revieuw, ça me donne du courage

WARNING : Leger DolohovX Karkaroff

Chapitre 2 : Baton dans les roues

Une fois de plus séverus restait allongé dans son lit sans fermer l'oiel, il pensait, il réalisait…

Il se disait que c'était tout simplement impossible.

L'insomnie persistant, il décida d'allé se promener dehors.

C'était la pleine lune ce soir là, et la lumiére de celle-ci donnait des reflets bleutés sur le sol.

Séverus marcha plongé dans ses pensés, il se disait que peu étre devrait-il ne rien révélé, ne rien dire, comme il c'était décidé de le faire y a bien longtemp… Cela lui aurait évité une nouvelle fois de se faire ridiculiser.

Pourtant, il regardait les étoiles, pensant qu'il aurait tant aimé…

Un bruit proche l'éjecta de ses pensées.

Se cachant derriére les buissons, le jeune séverus regarda la scéne. Il vit un homme très grand aux cheveux noir cour dont une méche retombait sur son oiel gauche avancé devant lui, si prés…

Il était suivis d'un homme un peu plus petit…Et ses cheveux, il les reconnus sitot…c'était Karkaroff.

L'autre homme c'était retourné et lui faisait face,il se mit a rire bruyament.

-Cesse Antonin, tu veux réveiller tout les moldus du quartier ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ça en fera dix de plus a tuer

Karkaroff soupira de désespoire

-Les seigneur des ténébres va étre fier de nous ! Se fut un grand soir !

Karkaroff le regarda sans un mot.

-Tous…autant que je les ai tué, ce n'est cependant pas au seigneur des ténébres que je les dédicasses.

-Voyons, tu sais se que tu risque en disant ça ?

Dolohov semblait avoir pris un choc électrique.

-Il ne me tuera pas, non..Paceque moi, moi je tue ceux qu'il me demande de tuer..Et je ne le fais pas que pour lui, c'est pour toi.

Il s'approcha d'igor le saisisant par les épaules, l'étreignant.

-Parce que je t'aime.

-Quel est le raport avec le nombre de mort ? Peu étre le fait que plus tu en tue, plus sa me montre a quel point tu m'aime ?

Dolohov restat silencieux fixant les yeux bleu de karkaroff

-Et puis, moi, je ne t'aime pas.

Séverus eu un haut le cœur , ces mots, c'était comme ci c'était a lui qu'il les prenonçait

Cette voix si suave, était devenue aussi froide qu'un bloc de glace, c'était presque monstrueux de dire de tel mots, blessant, d'une tel maniére…

Dolohov resta sans réagir quelques secondes avant d'emprissonéles lévres de karkaroff des siennes.

Karkaroff voulu retirer ses bras de l'étreinte de Dolohov mais en vain, il était beaucoup plus puissant que lui et il serrait monstrueusement fort.

Peu a peu Karkaroff n'avait d'autres choix que de ceder face à la force que déployait Dolohov pour forcer bouche.

Il serrai le visage du mangemort toujours plus prés du sien, s'assurant que ce dernier n'allait pas le repousser.

Les yeux toujours grand ouverts d'Igor refletait du dégout lorsqu'il sentit la langue chaude et douce de Dolohov s'insinuer peu a peu dans sa bouche, emprissonant sa langue en la faissant danser doucement. Il attendait que ce supplice finisse enfin, et ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes du Dolohov rompit le baiser par manque de souffle.

-Ne comprend-tu pas ? Je t'aime fit-il éssoufflé

-Moi je ne t'aime pas répondit Karkaroff indifférent.

-Ah vraiment ? Dolohov lacha alors l'emprise qu'il avait sur le jeune Mangemort et sortit sa baguette, une lueure mauve en sortit et Karkaroff sentit soudain ses mains se paralysées.

Il regarda Dolohov avec un regard haineux quand se dernier s'approcha une fois de plus, l'embrassant a pleine bouche.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, ses mains était bel et bien libre et glissaient sur le corps frêle du jeune mangemort qui en ressentit des frissons de dégouts. Il sentait la froideur des mains de Dolohov parcourir son torse sous ses vêtements, carreser tendrement son coup, et il ne pouvait pas crier sa bouche était entierement prise par celle de son amant qui l'assaillait de baisers brullant.

Puis il sentit son pantalon devenir trop serrant, et maudit son corps de réagir ainsi face a ce monstre.

Sentant cette reaction de la part du jeune mangemort Dolohov rompit le baiser et sourit.

-Tu es sur de ne pas m'aimer ?

Severus n'en pouvait plus, impuissant il assistait a un cauchemard, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait partir, fuir, et cette partie de lui qui lui demandait de rester, de regarder, d'apprécier quelque chose que peu être, il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'apprécier, il en avait honte,il avait honte de sentir cette légere bosse qui c'était formé dans son pantalon.

Il vit alors dolohov caresser a travers les vétements, l'érection du mangemort lui donnant des légers baiser sa et la, puis il remonta au niveau du coup l'embrassant avec passion.

Il vit alors qu'une des main de Dolohov était descendue au niveau du pantalon qu'elle deboutonnait avec fiévre pour liberer le membre dressé de son amant qui malgrés lui poussa un soupir d'aise

Severus craqua, il se surprenait a jalouser Dolohov, honteux il courrut jusqu'à chez lui.

Et inconsciament lors de sa course, des perles d'eau ruisselérent de ses yeux sombres..

Voilà pour le deuxieme chapitre…

Hésiter pas pour les revieuws sa stimule mon inspiration

Je sais que c est pas du tout habituel se genre de couple mais voilà, c'est ce qui rend encore plus drole l'écriture de cette fic.  
Je m'excuse cependant ci c'est très moyen, sa fait 2 ans que je n'ai plus écrit de Yaoi.


End file.
